


He seems not to know

by id_ten_it



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Greg Lestrade is a good Dad, M/M, Mystrade Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id_ten_it/pseuds/id_ten_it
Summary: For the Mystrade Monday prompt "I'll walk you home"Five times Greg walked someone home, and one time someone walked him home instead.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	He seems not to know

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Sonnet on Being Cautioned against Walking on a Headland" (Charlotte Turner Smith).

“I’ll make sure you get back okay” Greg winked, confidently slipping an arm around the bare midriff he’d been admiring all night. The girl – Stella – winked back and obediently snuggled close. She was more than happy to be the subject of this gorgeous young man’s attention; he’s well fit and there’s a cute twinkle in his eye that Stella reckons means she’ll have a great night.

“Walk you home?” Confident leather-clad masculine arm around Greg’s waist, smoke-scented breath against his cheek. “Look like your place is nicer than mine.”  
“Doubt it. Besides I live other side of town. Yours?” Basic rule of thumb for a Copper – don’t let random people into your house. Especially if there’s potentially a…professional conflict of interest. The smoke Greg can smell isn’t cigarettes.  
“Alright then. See ya round.” Greg was left alone to do what he wanted to do five minutes ago on entering the club. He buys a drink and drifts to the dance floor. There’ll be better men.

“Walk me home?” Sweet coquettish smile; Greg is going to have a great night tonight. He nodded, took his fiancée’s handbag and opened the door for her.  
“Course. And” He gestured grandly, grinned, “The others are out tonight. Flat to ourselves.”  
She giggled. “Gregory Lestrade! What are you like?” She still cuddled into his side though, arm around his hips, chattered away about how _fantastic_ the night out was.

“Want me to walk you home?” Greg asked, unsure and unwilling to enter into another round of domestic battles.  
“As if I want to spend more time around you! I’ll make my own way home thanks. Haven’t needed you for much these last years and I won’t be starting now.” She glared at him, flashed blue eyes and dared him to respond. Greg’s smart enough not to bother.  
“I’ll have to come around tomorrow for a work suit.” He warned her. “I’ll text first.”  
“You do that.” She stormed off, disappeared into the crowded street and took the last of Greg’s hope with her.

“Should I walk you home?” His son shook his head, fidgeting a little. Greg gently tapped one wrist to remind him to stop.   
“Best not. Mum’s not in a great mood.”  
Greg tried very, very, hard not to glower. He took a deep breath and met his son’s eyes. “She’s not been taking it out on you?”  
“Just m’clothes.” As with any teenage boy, Frank slouched further in on himself.   
His Dad, always alert to signs of discomfort, offered softly, “Want me to pick up some new binders, son?” Frank nodded, and Greg clasped his shoulder in solidarity. Why couldn't the cow accept they had a son now?

“I’ll walk you home” Familiar arm around his shoulders, cool press of lips on his cheek.  
“Thanks” Greg grinned, “My husband might worry if I’m not back in time.”  
“I’d be worried if I were him. Handsome chap like you out with all these horny blokes.” Mycroft smiled shyly when Greg tilted his head back and chuckled. “Wasn’t that funny.” He added drily, “You must have imbibed more than usual.”  
Greg allowed himself to be steered onto the street before he replied. “If you’re gunna deduce me, I’d rather we were in bed.”  
Mycroft just chuckled.


End file.
